


Mary Did You Know

by AlphaWolfofTexas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Feels, Fluff, Freeform, Mary finally understands, Post-Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Sorta Freefrom, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfofTexas/pseuds/AlphaWolfofTexas
Summary: So, I know it's the day after but I was re-watching Season 12 and I just needed to do this. So here you go. Let me know what you guys think, and Happy reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it's the day after but I was re-watching Season 12 and I just needed to do this. So here you go. Let me know what you guys think, and Happy reading!

“Dean, where are you taking us?” Sam asked, pouting from where he sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest as he sulked. Mary was wondering the same thing. Her eldest son had been more than a little mysterious when he had managed to pile both his younger brother and her into the car that morning. She wondered what Dean was up to. “It’s freezing out there and the roads are covered in ice. It’s not safe to be driving and it definitely isn’t good weather to go out for a hunt.” Sam rationalized, hoping his older brother would see reason and turn around back to the Bunker before they all transformed into ice cycles. Dean just threw his gargantuan little brother a patented Dean Winchester side-smirk before turning his eyes back to the road. 

“Oh, we’re not going out on a hunt Sammy.” Dean supplied as he reached over to turn on the Impala’s radio, the cassette of Black Sabbath flowing the music smoothly through the heated space within the homey classical car. Dean cast a smile to the pair of eyes who squinted at him suspiciously from the back seat through the rearview mirror. Mary had finally come back to the Bunker after a few more months of R&R following that whole Asa incident. She suspected this little secrete escapade of Dean’s may have something to do with the fact that this would be there first Christmas together since the boys were just children.

“It’s Christmas and we’re heading to Colorado.” He informed, gluing his eyes back to the road as he stepped on the gas just a little bit harder. “Colorado?” Sam mused, little louder than he would say while talking to himself. Mary watched as Sam’s brow furrowed deeply as he thought over what could possibly be in Colorado. Then apparently, it clicked, and Sam threw his head back as his guffaw rattled the windows that were already being battered by the harsh winds outside as they drove. Mary’s dubious gaze analyzed her youngest boy as he shook with the force of his laughter. It was an immensely endearing sight to behold. Mary rarely saw either of her children so loose and carefree now that she knew them as adult Hunters. 

“Shut it Sam.” Dean growled out but Mary could tell by his tone that if anything, her oldest was embarrassed, not angry. Sam reigned in his laughter to where only his shoulders bounced slightly as he held in a riot of chuckles. “You’re taking us to Grace’s cabin in the mountains, aren’t you?” The younger Winchester accused and another fit of snickering overtook him. Dean’s cheeks and tips of his ears were starting to turn bright red now, even though the heater was hardly strong in the car and it wasn’t nearly cold enough either to provoke that bodily reaction. “Yes, are you happy?” Dean muttered, clearly more than a little shy to be talking about this other Hunter. Mary wondered what was so special about this girl that would make Dean blush like that and why Sam seemed to get a kick out of torturing his brother with that fact as well. 

With Sam constantly prodding Dean over this mystery girl and Dean throwing verbal threats across the seat to his brother, Mary became lost in that same serene happiness she had finally started to experience since she decided to start appreciating the second chance she had been given to get to know her sons. It was still tough sometimes, know she missed the happy young Dean and her baby Sam but she tried not to resent that fact anymore. It’s just part of what happened after she died. Though even with how overjoyed she was to be getting to spend time with the both of them in a seemingly domestic setting, with her children’s nonstop bickering, Mary knew it was going to be a lot longer drive from Kansas to Colorado than what it should be. But even so, Mary knew she should feel like she should be happy to just have them with her. No matter the circumstances. 

“Grace invited all of us to the cabin for a week.” Dean continued and Mary settled back more comfortably into the seat. “She said that her and a few friends of hers from up that way just put in two more guest cabins and a cottage. We’ll all have our own rooms once we get there.” Dean pursed his lips and his foot pressed on the gas pedal just a tad more. Sam huffed playfully. “You mean me and mom will get a choice of one of the other new cabins while you and Grace take the original or the cottage all to yourselves.” Sam snorted a laugh again before continuing. “I’m not betting on seeing either of you after the first day until maybe an hour before we plan to leave.” Now that made Mary curious. 

“So just who is this Hunter friend of yours anyways Dean?” Mary asked, shifting her gaze to the rearview mirror where Deans eyes automatically locked onto hers. She saw the hesitancy overcome the man’s usually calm and collected expression and his mouth parted slightly. Trying to sound out the words but something was preventing him from speaking. “Well…” He began and immediately started to stammer. “Y… you see…. She’s kind of…. I mean, she’s really… Grace is…” “Your love? Your main squeeze? Your girlfriend?” Sam supplied and only broke off of his suggestions to laugh out loud again, this time allowing tears to gather at the corners of his eyes. 

With that, Dean reached over the distance between him and Sam and punched his brother roughly on the shoulder. “Ow!” Sam hissed, pushing Dean’s fist away and rubbing at his arm. “What the hell, you jerk?!” Sam growled though the hint of a triumphant smile played at the corners of his lips as Dean leaned back to his original sitting position. “I said ‘Shut it’ bitch.” Dean stated simply and Mary shook her head at her sons. 

“Roughhousing while driving is dangerous Dean.” She chastised, though her smile was hard to hide from the piercing green gaze of her eldest. Dean seemed to notice it easily and chuckled before turning his eyes back to the road. “Yes mom.” He conceded, hardly sounding like a chastised child as he reached over and cranked up the music to a headbanging level. Dean began to sing/ shout out the words to the song and Mary laughed along with Sam before the pair joined in on the impromptu three-man choir. The rest of the drive over the ice-slick roads into Colorado was met with the jumbled harmony of all three Winchesters’ singing.

*****

A few hours of Black Sabbath, ACDC and Led Zeppelin karaoke later brought the Winchester gang to the base of Bull Mountain in Colorado. Dean had taken a road that neither Sam nor Mary had noticed, hidden behind a guise of trees and shrubbery. Dean shut off the engine to Baby and motioned for everyone to follow him. They all climbed out of the warm car together and quickly pulled their jackets closer to their bodies as Dean lead them over to a very large Rocky Mountain Juniper tree. “Dean, what the hell are we doing out here?” Sam asked, getting ornery due to the steadily dropping temperature. Dean walked around the tree until he found a small hollow made deeply into the center. Mary watched her son closely as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter. It really was too cold to be standing around out here for very long. 

“We have to wait for Cas to meet us here so I figured why wait in the car and waste gas?” Dean said and reached into the hollow, digging around in the hole before finding something and giving a woot of triumph before pulling back, three rolls of fabric clutched tightly in his hand. He tossed one to Sam and the other to Mary before he unfurled his and shook it out in front of him for a moment before brandishing it. It was a long and thickly padded winter coat.

“Go ahead and wrap yourselves up.” Dean said as he zipped the coat over his clothes. “Grace left these here for us just in case we had to wait for anyone.” He smiled as he rubbed his hands together for a moment before pulling up the hood to his jacket. Sam and Mary exchanged a glance before unwrapping their jackets and putting them on as well. “So, you called Cas?” Sam asked as he zipped the warm jacket all the way up. Dean nodded. “Yeah, he should be here soon.” Dean turned away to look up at the mountain behind him. It was completely covered in snow and the giant trees that grew all over it wore heavy branches adorned with the same white powder. Mary thought it made for a gorgeous scene. 

“He actually should have beaten us here.” Dean’s frown was evident in his voice. “I wonder if…” “Hello Dean.” Cas interrupted from where he just appeared from behind the older Winchester. Dean jumped and spun around to glare at Cas, a hand pressed to his chest. “Dammit Cas.” Dean growled before taking a deep breath to steady himself. “You don’t even teleport anymore.” Someone cleared their throat to get their attention and that’s when they all turned to see a man standing knee high in one of the snow drifts. His stark black business suit a bold contrast against the pure white fluff of the surrounding snow.

“Honestly, it’s so easy to find you lot it’s not even fun trying anymore.” The man drawled in his Scottish accent as he walked forward out of the drift to stand beside Castiel. Mary watched the newcomer with suspicion as Sam scowled beside her. “What the hell is **he** doing here?” He scoffed and newcomer just rolled his eyes. “Oh, come now Samantha.” The short man smirked as he walked closer to the bigger Hunter. “We’re all friends now aren’t we?” Sam huffed. “Define friends.” And his lip curled up in a sneer as he watched the guy continue to smile at him. 

“Knock it off you two.” Dean ordered as he turned back to Cas. Mary saw his eyebrow shoot up in a silent question as he regarded the angel. Cas sighed and rolled his neck as he turned to pin the man with a look of contempt. “He just showed up when I was driving through Idaho.” The angel explained with an exasperated expression. “Technically, I was kidnapped and coerced into revealing my destination. Crowley tricked me.” The man, Crowley, genuinely smiled at Cas before he came up and patted the serious angels back. “That’s not nice Feathers. And here I thought we were bonding.” Crowley pouted and Cas shrugged off the man’s hand. It was so different from the stuffy angel Mary had met in the beginning it was damn near comical. 

A chuckle escaped Mary as she watched the two and all four men turned to look at her. Crowley broke away from his banter with Cas to slightly bow and take Mary’s hand in his. “Lovely to finally meet you, Ms. Winchester.” Crowley brandished a charming smile as he leaned down and kissed the back of Mary’s hand. Instantly, the other three men reacted. “Hey!” “Get away from her!” “Crowley!” Sam, Cas and Dean lunged at the tailor suited demon and yanked him away from Mary with threats spewing from their lips. Mary stood there dumfounded as she watched her boys and Cas gang up on the man. She watched as the Scotts eyes flashed red for a brief moment. Mary took a double take on the man but when she looked back again the man’s eyes were the same shade of brown as they had been before. Mary shook her head. Maybe the cold was making her mind so lethargic that it had her seeing things.

As threats were exchanged and apologies were given, Mary noticed a bright light coming from behind the large tree Dean had gotten the coats from. “Boys?” Mary tried to get the men’s attention as the weird light brightened and wavered. They either didn’t hear her, or they ignored Mary completely. As Mary watched, the light got bigger and started taking on the silhouette of a person. Mary drew her gun on instinct and her finger squeezed on the trigger. “Mom, wait!” The sound of Sam’s panicked voice rang out, but it was too late. Mary fired. Astonishingly enough, the bullet never found its mark. 

“Well that was more of a welcome than I’ve had in a while.” A warm, feminine voice echoed through the glowing light and suddenly, a pretty and young looking girl materialized. She had long black hair, soft tanned skin and bright brown eyes that shimmered with amusement as she held up something dark and metallic between her index and middle finger. The bullet that Mary had fired. 

“Grace?” Dean’s voice called out, but it was softer than Mary had heard it before. Even from that first night that Dean had found her. She lowered the gun and looked over at her son as he put away the knife he had apparently wielded against Crowley just moments ago. The girl snapped her attention over to Dean and the amused look fell away to be replaced by one of longing and pure joy. “Dean.” The girl said his name with so much emotion that the weight of it felt like Mary was intruding on them just by listening. 

The girl dropped the bullet, which sank deep into the snow and disappeared beneath the drift, and swiftly made her way to Dean, leaping at him with a small squeal of delight as her arms wrapped around him and vice versa. The pair laughed and snow fell from where it had clung to Dean’s jacket as he pulled her closer to his body in a warm, tight hug before pulling back just enough to look down at the bright-eyed girl. 

Dean chuckled as he looked down at her with a gentle smile. “Miss me?” He asked and a bigger smile spread over the girls’ lips. “You know I did.” She leaned her head down and Dean tucked it under his chin against his chest. The picture they made was so serene. It reminded Mary of when she and John had been young and in love. Mary holstered her weapon as a wolf whistle sounded out from behind the couple. Neither one looked back but the girl did raise her hand, and gave a quick flick of her wrist. 

Whoever whistled suddenly cursed and Mary turned just in time to watch as Sam fell on his ass in the snow. The branches of the trees around them began to shake and dropped their load of snow down onto the big Hunter, covering him from head to toe in the downy powder. Mary’s eyes widened. “Witch.” The word just slipped out and Mary saw the girls head snap up and she pushed away from Dean for a moment. She pinned Mary with a frown and narrowed eyes. “I’m not a witch, Ms. Winchester.” The girl said and her voiced almost echoed. She knew who Mary was without being told and there was a special type of power behind her, whatever she was. 

“Grace?” Dean said, vying for the girls’ attention. He instantly got it. She turned her pretty gaze to Dean and smiled. “Yeah, what’s up Dean?” He smiled at her again before asking, “So we’re all here. Wanna invite us in?” He asked and the girl, Grace, extracted herself from Dean’s arms only to take his hand and tug him towards the tree again. “Yeah, the other two should be here soon too so let’s all go get warm.” Grace motioned for everyone to follow. “Wait, other two?” Cas pondered as he helped Sam to his feet. “What other two?” Grace opened her mouth to speak but before she uttered a word, another voice broke in.

“Hey guys, are we late?” A warm male voice echoed through the frosty air beside Mary and she turned her head sharply to the side to come face to face with a man who was slightly shorter than her and had a full and wiry haired, bearded man with a soft smile playing on his warm, pink lips. Mary took an instinctual step back and then movement behind the man caught her eye. A woman with long, curly copper brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped closer to the man. She wore a dark dress that reached all the way down to the grown, brushing the loose snow with every sway of motion. Mary ignored the man who had turned to look at her to stare at the woman who was watching Dean and Grace with a soft interest. Mary knew this woman.

A sudden memory broke into her mind as she tried to remember from where she had met this woman before. It felt like a dream. Mary had woken up same as usual. John was already up and moving around downstairs, making breakfast for her while little Dean helped him and baby Sam was nestled securely in his highchair at the table. She instantly pictured the infant reaching into his bowl of cereal and grabbing as many that would fit in his tiny fist before throwing them at his big brother in a game with he smiled toothlessly and laughed adorably like he didn’t have a care in the world. And right on cue the sound of the baby squealing and Dean’s light chastising while John’s laugh echoed through the downstairs and came up to ring around Mary softly. It made her chuckle softly.

Mary sat up in bed. The smell of bacon, omelets and toast with no doubt strawberry jelly slathered over the top called to her. The earthy scent of the coffee John would drink black with barely any sugar and the juice he unquestionably would pour for her once he was ready to bring everything up to her made a warm tendril swim through her heart and a smile split her lips wide. Just as she sighed and leaned back against the headboard to wait for her son and husband to bring her breakfast in bed, a woman in a long dark dress appeared beside the bed, looking down at her. 

Mary tensed instantly, but the natural Hunter instinct for fight or flight didn’t kick in as she looked at the woman. In fact, the newcomer seemed to put everything into a nonthreatening vibe. Mary watched, and waited. Once it was clear Mary wasn’t going to bolt, the woman spoke. Her voice strong but gentle all the same. “Hello May,” The woman said, a small smile inching onto her lips. “If it is alright, I’d like to take you somewhere.” She said, extending her hand out cautiously, palm up and presenting to the pregnant ex-Hunter. Mary eyed it for a moment before her gaze turned to the open doorway to the bedroom. The sound of John, Dean and Sam downstairs no longer registered. She couldn’t hear anything.

Her gaze came back to the woman who was still patiently waiting. “What about my boys and my husband?” Mary asked. “Can they come with me?” The woman’s face did not change though her eyes betrayed the warmth of her smile. “I want to take you to your sons now.” Was all she said. Mary pondered that for a moment. She noticed the woman hadn’t mentioned John. But the sincere looking her eyes calmed Mary. And she wanted to see her boys. Hesitantly, Mary took the woman’s hand and when she held it in hers, the woman smiled gently again and her dress began to flutter. Mary watched with slight apprehension as the dress seemed to turn into smoke and reach for her. Instantly Mary thought, ‘Demon!’ and tried to pull away.

The grip on her hand didn’t tighten, but Mary was suddenly pulled out of the bed and she had a moment where she simply floated there before landing on her feet next to the woman and closer to the black smoke. “I am not a demon Mary.” The woman said softly. “I am a friend to Dean, and I just want to bring you to him.” The sincerity in her voice was so soothing it gave Mary pause. In that moment, the smoke gently enveloped her. It felt nothing like the choking, acrid hate that accompanied a demon in this form. This was different. Yes it was dark, but it radiated a newfound warmth. Mary closed her eyes, and accepted it. 

Mary snapped back to reality by the sound of Sam calling her and tugging her backwards. Mary went willingly but her eyes never left the woman in black. “I know you.” Mary blurted, and finally the woman turned away from her son and his ‘friend?’ to look at her. She gave the same smile she’d given Mary back then. “Yes Mary, you do. How have you been?” She asked, turning slightly to face Mary front to front. Before Mary could answer, Dean and Grace walked forward and Grace flung herself at the woman, hugging her tightly. 

“Amara! I’m so glad you could make it dear.” Grace said, bouncing up and down. The woman, Amara, returned the hug, albeit a bit stiffly. When Grace pulled back she turned and smiled at the man who had stayed quiet and was calmly eyeing Mary with a fond smile. “You as well Chuck.” Grace said, her smile unwavering. Chuck threw her an equally excited smile. “Wouldn’t have missed it for the world Grace.” Grace just nodded and let go of Amara to grip her hand. “Well then, let’s all get inside shall we?” She said and began to tug Amara back towards the tree but the dark-haired woman stopped short and Grace lost the hold she had on her hand. 

The girl turned abruptly and eyed the woman with a curious frown. “Go ahead on.” Amara said motioning for her to keep walking before she turned and settled a meaningful gaze on Mary. “Mary and I have a few things to discuss in private, I think.” Mary’s eyes widened and she instantly heard both Sam and Castiel begin to protest before the man Chuck as well as Dean stepped in. “They’ll be fine Sam.” Dean said, going to put a hand on his younger brothers’ shoulder. “Let them speak Castiel. They need it.” Chuck said, a meaningful look passing between the angel and the man with warm eyes. After another tense moment, both men exchanged a look before turning back to Mary. She could feel the question in their gazes. She cleared her throat. “I’ll be fine.” She confirmed and it seemed to relax the two, given only a little. 

Dean slapped his brother on the back before wrapping an arm around the larger mans’ shoulders as he turned him in the direction of the tree with a confident smile. “C’mon Sammy, thought you were cold? Let’s get inside and warm up.” He chuckled but as the two began walking away, Mary noticed the side-long look Dean threw at her over his shoulder. Castiel and Crowley followed suit and finally Chuck, though he threw his own questioning glance at Amara before lining up with the others. Mary braved a step closer to Amara, and another and another until she stood beside the woman. Amara said nothing and Mary offered no thread of conversation either. 

Together they stood and watched as Grace turned to the tree and brought up her hands. A quick wave and the flashing light from before that had encircled the girls’ body now stitched together in the form of a blinding pillar. Grace turned back and smiled at the group and motioned her hands toward the light, ushering them into it one by one starting with Dean, then Sam. Castiel, Crowley and Chuck entered after and Grace paused to turn back towards Mary and Amara. “I’ll leave the door open.” The girl said with a warm smile adorning her lips and brightening her face. “You two come when you are ready.” And with that, she turned and entered the light, the pillar wavering only slightly but maintaining its form after the girl had vanished. 

Silence enveloped the clearing before Mary spoke, asking, “What is she?” before tilting her head slightly and watching the light pillar shimmer for a moment, as if it were sentient and currently amused by the question. Amara, actually did chuckle softly. “She is a Druid.” She answered simply. “A very old one at that. I have only recently come to know her but she and my brother have been acquainted for eon’s.” She turned to face Mary again. “I can sense you have many questions, even doubts. Would you like to discuss them with me?” Amara asked and she patiently waited. Just as patient as when she first spoke to Mary. The Hunter hesitated only for a moment, before launching into her first question. Her only question. 

“Why did you bring me back?” Mary blurted out, and Amara’s smile dropped a bit before she sighed. “Because I wanted to give Dean something he yearned for.” The answer confused her a bit, thought it was simple enough to understand. Amara must have seen the emotion on her face, because she then elaborated. “Dean, helped me.” She paused, choosing her words carefully. “He made me see a situation I was in differently. He asked me what I really wanted, and because of him, I now have my brother.” Amara’s smile brightened again before she reigned it in to continue. “Dean and I were bound, we still are, in a way. I could sense that he deeply wanted something, though he was too humble to ask, or he felt like it was impossible. I wanted to give him that, considering that he gave _me_ something that I myself had thought impossible. And that was you.” 

Mary could feel her heart clench at the thought of how Dean looked when they had met in that park. And then she remembered how devastated he had been when she announced she had to leave. “May I ask you something?” Amara inquired, breaking Mary’s train of painful thought. She nodded. “You question ‘ _why_ ’ I brought you back, but have you questioned what you could do now that you _are_ back?” Amara’s voice was gentle, almost like she was talking to a child. Mary had to admit, she hadn’t thought of that. The entire time Mary had left her boys she had just been trying to deal with everything. Thinking about everything she had lost instead of what she now had. So she admitted, “No.” 

Amara nodded, understanding. “Mary, I know that you felt content in your heaven, I felt it when I was there.” She clasped her hands together in front of her body. “But, you never would have been able to see your son’s as men. You never would have been given the chance to know them as they are now. Never would have seen them as the Hero’s this world needed, even though that same world has no clue that they even exist. What about me bringing you back, has blinded you to the fact that you have two children here, who need you. Who want you in their lives, even if you disapprove of how they were raised and what they are doing with that life now?” Mary snapped her head up to look into Amara’s eyes, only noticing that her gaze had dropped at that moment. 

“I **never** wanted my children to grow up to be Hunters.” Mary said, her voice tight and hard. “I was terrified of that future for them and after both of my parents died because of that demon I swore that I would do everything within my power to keep my sons from the same fate.” Mary’s lip pulled up in an angry sneer but Amara just watched her calmly before she spoke. “But it’s their life now.” Amara said, still gentle. “They knew this wasn’t the life you wanted for them. It wasn’t even the life they wanted for themselves. But they have saved, at the cost of their own lives, countless of times, hundreds of people. Thousands of people, by doing what they do. They save the world more times that is humanly possible. Against the Apocalypse, a demon and angel war, the reviving of the Leviathan, another angelic Fall…. And even from me.” Mary blinked at her then, the sneer dropping from her face. 

“You tried to end the world?” Mary took a hesitant step backwards. Amara held her gaze steadily as she nodded. “I did. Until Dean made me see how wrong I was.” Amara shifted until she stood up straight, intimidatingly so, and narrowed her eyes at Mary. “Tell me, are you disappointed in your son’s?” The question took Mary aback and an involuntary gasp escaped her. “Of course not!” She heaved out. “I love my son’s. I couldn’t be more proud of the men they became. They’re…” Mary fumbled, her gaze dropping. “They’re Hero’s.” That, made Amara heave a soft, humorless chuckle. “And their father was the one who taught them how to be one.” The mention of John made Mary stop breathing. God she missed him so much. Mary felt a tear fall from her eye and leave a cooling trail down her right cheek. Amara reached up and calmly wiped it away. 

“Your husband sacrificed himself to save Dean once.” Amara informed and Mary felt the rest of the tears begin to fall. “And he was so very proud of them when he watched Dean kill the demon that took you from them. To him, it had all been worth it. Your sons, were worth it. I know this, because I had my chance to ask him.” Amara reached out and placed a warm hand on Mary’s shoulder and the cold was instantly chased from her bones. “Aren’t they worth it to you?” Mary didn’t have to think before she gave her response. “They are worth _everything_ to me.” Amara chuckled again, stronger this time. “Then show them.” Amara said, her voice strong now and determined. 

“Today is what you humans call Christmas, right?” Amara asked suddenly. “My brother has explained to me that many people celebrate today with close family and friends as a time to relish each other’s company and be surrounded with love. You exchange gifts as well to show this love and that you care for one another. But the holiday itself is about bringing joy and goodwill to those who mean the most to you. You never had a Christmas with your youngest Mary, and Dean was so young that he cannot remember Christmas with you.” Amara paused and the sadness returned to her eyes a bit as she mentioned Dean again. But she quickly recovered. “Maybe it’s time for them to have a new fond memory of Christmas, don’t you think?” And with that, Amara gently squeezed her shoulder before letting go and turning to the light pillar, walking forward, and disappearing in the light. 

Mary’s mind whirled with emotions. But everything was clear now. Amara had brought her back to this world, to reward her sons, Dean in particular, with something they believed they couldn’t have. She had been right. Mary had been so focused on what was different and what was no longer here that she had shunned her boys. She had resented the fact that so much time had been lost and the infant Sam and child Dean she had once known were no longer visible in the two Hunters she now knew. It wasn’t fair to judge them so harshly. They didn’t become Hunters to hurt Mary. They became Hunters, along with their father, to avenge her. More tears slipped down her cheeks and she sniffed. She understood. 

Mary wiped her eyes and set her jaw. Amara was right. She couldn’t push her sons away anymore. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. And it was Christmas. Mary needed to let go of the past, and start enjoying what little there was to enjoy in her life now. Her main joy, being her sons. All grown up and as they are. She wouldn’t trade them for the world. And though her heart still yearned for John, Amara was right. Her son’s lives’ had been worth it. And she had a feeling that he would be happy at seeing her back with them, even if he couldn’t enjoy it himself. She knew where he was anyways. And heaven wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Mary stiffened her shoulders and walked with a newfound purpose in her step as she walked towards the pillar of light still gently swaying in front of her. She had family time to get back to, finally, and she walked into the light, the pillar wavering once she stepped out on the other side before collapsing in a brilliant shower of glittering snow.

*****

Mary found herself on the roof of Grace’s home after spending the entire day inside the cottage that she had decorated for her arriving guests. They had sat around a warm open fire with glasses filled to the brim with eggnog, hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows or warm apple cider. Eating ham, turkey, stuffing and pie. Showing Castiel how to make a smore had been a delight as she had watched the angel smash the toasted marshmallow between the two graham crackers and chocolate and eye the treat as if it might bight him back. Chuck had supplied presents for everyone including Mary. Dean had gotten the authentic sword of Goliath himself. It had been huge and too heavy to wield but Dean had loved it regardless.

Sam had gotten an entire collecting of books over mythology and cultural diversity from the library in Alexandria, which had long been lost to the world. Castiel had been repaired completely. Chuck granting him his restored angelic grace and his wings again. It was the first-time Mary had actually ever seen the angel smile, tears shimmering, albeit defiantly, in his eyes. Crowley had gotten a new red silk tie with his initials embroidered in black silk thread on the stem of the material. At least, Mary thinks it was his initials. She had no idea what F.M. stood for. Hopefully not the radio dial setting, because that would be just too funny. Amara had actually been the one to give Mary her present from Chuck, saying that she had helped him put it together. It was a type of crystal dangling from a small cord of soft leather. It looked like an opal, and when Mary held it in her palm, images displayed within the mineral. 

Images of her heaven and fonder memories of when she was younger. Memories of her parents and friend and family. Memories of her and John when they had first met. Their first date. When they got married and when she had Dean. Then Sam. Memories of the four of them together. It had brought her to tears and she had leaped at the pair, hugging them hard and thanking them over and over. After presents, Grace had pulled out Santa hats and given them each one, all of them with different sayings.

Chuck’s said ‘I Made Santa.’ In bold red lettering. Amara’s said ‘My first Christmas!’ in flowing black embroidered script. Dean’s said ‘Christmas is Jesus’s birthday.’ In green cursive writing. Sam’s was ‘Christmas was a Pagan holiday.’ In a lighter green color but in cursive as well. Castiel’s only had an emoji on it. A combination of the laughing-crying face with a halo over it. Two tiny wings etched in blue thread on either side of it. The stun frown he had given the hat as he examined it had made everyone hysterical, even Crowley cracked a smile. Crowley’s hat was the only black one and said, ‘Bah Humbug.’ In dark red old English letters. And finally, Mary’s said, ‘Christmas like it should have been.’ In small, intricately woven gold lettering. Grace’s was plain and just said Merry Christmas.

Grace had set up her camera in the corner of the room and ushered them all into position for a photo. They had all stood in front of the fireplace, Mary in the center with her boys on either side of her. Grace in front of her, kneeling on the ground. Amara on Dean’s other side with Chuck beside her. Castiel on the other side of Sam with Crowley leaning back against the mantel with his left arm while his right hand slid into his pocket. They all looked at the camera and smiled before the flash captured the moment. It had made for a beautiful photo. 

And now, Mary sat alone on the top of the roof, looking out at the stars as the snow around her glistened with moonlight. Month’s had now passed since that windy night when she had been resurrected, and Mary took this time to herself to reflect over the course of her life since meeting her now grown-up sons. Her talk with Amara had helped tremendously. It was odd, still, to be alive in this day and age when it had felt like 1983 was just a few years earlier. Yet even with this fact, she had never felt such a peace like this in her life before. Even when she had John and her family was still young and perfect. 

It had been hard, the first few months immediately after her resurrection. It had overwhelmed her and leaving her sons had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. But now…. Now everything was breathtakingly wonderful. Her children were hero’s, though they never thought of themselves that way. They were saviors, though they claimed they simply fought for those who knew nothing about what hides in the shadows of this world. It amazed her how much her sons had grew into a mold of who their parents were than what Mary had hoped they’d be. 

Sam was so much like John, independent and strong. Sometimes he was even just as hard headed as his father too. That always managed to get a smile from Mary when she noticed it. In a way, it was like she still had the ex-Marine with her. She clutched at the opal necklace now adorning her neck. And Dean, her eldest baby, so much like her that sometimes she forgot just how strong he had become now in his manhood. When Mary watched Dean, she saw the little four-year-old boy she had put to bed early the night of the fire. When she looked at Sam, he was still the little baby all wrapped up in his cozy blanket. She saw her babies, all grown up and made hard by the way they were _forced_ to grow up. Mary had never wanted the Hunters life for her children. It had terrified her to even consider raising them in the supernatural world.

But now that she has watched them both at work. Now that she has seen what they do for one another, and what she has heard that they have done for the world on numerous occasions, she couldn’t bear to find fault with who her children had become. A small sigh passed her lips as she released the resentment in her heart and accepted the chance Fate, ‘and Amara’, had given her to embrace the future. A future with her boys. “Mom?” Dean’s voice broke her from her concentration and Mary turned slowly to watch as Dean climbed onto the roof and slowly scaled his way down to where she sat. The parka Dean now wore complimented his eyes. The forest green material dappled with tiny specks of snow seemed to glitter every time he moved. A smile brought itself to Mary’s lips as Dean brought himself to sit beside her. Immediately, his eyes widened in worry. “Hey, why are you crying?” He asked and Mary’s hand went up to her eyes. 

Sure enough, warm tears were sliding down her cheeks, cooling her face as the cold air around them made contact with the wetness. The smile only spread. “It’s nothing sweetheart.” Mary murmured and reached up after she had wiped the tears away, to cup Dean’s cheek and slide her thumb up and down the strong bone structure beneath the soft flesh as she analyzed her son. “I’m just really happy.” She said and Dean gave her a smile that reached his eyes. It was the happiest she had seen him in the last few days it took to get here. Colorado was nothing but snow, woods and mountains around Christmas time. 

“Well, let’s go back inside then.” He said, much more chipper at the idea of going back in and warming up by the fire. “Grace is almost done baking more cookies and pie, and the eggnog is already _begging_ to be chugged.” He chuckled as he reached up and took Mary’s hand from where it had still been pressed to his face before he slowly rose to his feet again and offered his other hand for her to grab. Mary smiled at him before accepting the hand and letting Dean pull her to her feet. It _had_ started to get cold sitting on a snow-covered roof for the past hour. 

“Alright then.” Mary said, a quirky smile pulling her lips up to reveal her straight white teeth. “Introduce me to her properly this time Dean. I want to know the girl that makes my sons swoon.” Mary chuckled warmly as she watched the smile fall from Dean’s face and his cheeks and tips of his ears reddened darker as he flushed with embarrassment beneath the collar of his coat. “Mom…” Dean whined a bit but he turned and made his way back towards the stairs that lead to the top of the cottage. Mary followed with a smile on her face. This had been the best Christmas she’s had in a long time.


End file.
